The Donkey, the Flight and the Thief Who Wasn't
by Lirulin
Summary: A donkey, a daring rescue mission and Lieutenant James Norrington saving the day. What more could 13yearold Elizabeth Swann want to have a really exciting adventure? And we have a surprise guest in the story as well! Read to find out!


**The Donkey, the Flight and the Thief Who Wasn't**

_by Lirulin_

**Disclaimer: **The Mouse owns everything. If they were mine, James wouldn't have been treated the way he was.

**AN:** So, this is a really long one-shot. I don't know how it got so long, after a time it was writing itself and I didn't have a say in it anymore. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language.

Enjoy a new adventure in the lives of young Elizabeth Swann and her friend Lieutentang James Norrington! By the way: go read my other PotC stories, they're good. Really. :)

* * *

Elizabeth was bored. Completely and utterly bored. She had been cooped up in her room for nearly four hours now, because her father insisted on her finally learning embroidery, as it was a far more appropriate pastime for a young girl than reading pirate books or hanging around ships – at least in his opinion. And he had decided that today was the perfect day to start, as he had to entertain some important guests and didn't want Elizabeth to interrupt. 

So she sat in one of her armchairs, needle in hand and embroidery-frame on her lap, which contained an ugly picture of a stupid shepherd with a flute, listening to Estrella explaining cross-stitches and other nonsense. What was the point in filling some space on a piece of cloth with black yarn? Estrella had said it was about 'creating something beautiful', but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what could be beautiful about a black shepherd on a piece of cloth. And that was how the ladies spent their time? It was a miracle then, Elizabeth thought, that they all hadn't died of boredom yet, as was certainly her fate, wouldn't she be able to stop very soon.

Apparently, Lady Luck was with her, because only 10 minutes later, Estrella laid her needle aside.

"I think it is enough for now, Miss Elizabeth. You really have been very diligent. Shall I go and get you some tea and biscuits?"

Elizabeth nodded gratefully, chucking the embroidery-frame on the bed as soon as the maid had left her room, contemplating her options. She was certain that she'd go mad if she had to spend another hour in here and as Estrella was in the kitchen and her father would be in his study till the evening... It would be a shame to pass up this chance.

And so she quietly slipped out of her room, crept down the stairs, careful to avoid any noise, and left the house.

Once outside, Elizabeth released the breath she'd been holding, thankful that she hadn't met any of the servants on her way, then she skipped down the lane and into the streets of Port Royal. She had no plan where to go or what to do, at the moment she was just happy to be away from her embroidery-frame and to enjoy the glorious day.

After a while of just ambling aimlessly, Elizabeth decided to visit her favourite place: the harbour. She always loved to watch the ships coming into or leaving port or to listen to the sailors while they loaded their boats. Perhaps she'd be so fortunate as to meet the harbour master, Mr. Golding. He was always very kind to her when she accompanied her father, answering the many questions she had about the sea, the ships and anything related.

Reaching her destination, Elizabeth started looking around and it really seemed to be her lucky day, because soon she spotted Mr. Golding walking along the pier.

"Mr. Golding! Good day, sir!"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and welcomed her with a smile.

"Miss Swann. Good day to you, too. Are you here all alone today?"

Elizabeth felt a bit uncomfortable that he had noticed right away.

"Yes. My father has some important visitors, so he could not come with me ... but he knows I am here!"

She looked down quickly, hoping he would believe her. She didn't want to be send home immediately. But Mr. Golding just raised his eyebrows, not commenting otherwise, and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see. And can I help you with anything, Miss Swann?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Golding. I had nothing particular in mind... What are you doing at the moment?"

He knew exactly what the little lady was fishing for and had to hide a smile.

"Do you see that ship over there, Miss Swann? It is the _Thousand Sunny_ and it is bound for Fortaleza. I am on my way to the captain to discuss the safest route with him. There is always the threat of pirates."

Fortaleza – to Elizabeth that sounded very exciting and exotic and pirates always peaked her curiosity. But she couldn't ask to accompany him, it would be very improper, so she just looked at him imploringly. Mr. Golding had to laugh out loud then, she was really the most unusual girl of his acquaintance.

"Do you perhaps want to come with me, Miss Swann? I am sure Captain Parker will not mind."

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and fell into step beside him. He was really very nice and patient, not minding her incessant curiosity, a bit like James... She would have loved to visit James today, but she knew that he was extremely busy at the fort and she didn't want to disturb him. Elizabeth had to admit that she missed him somewhat. He had been away on a patrol through the seas west of Jamaica for the last three months and since his return she had seen him only once and then only for a short time when he had come to meet with her father the previous week. She so wanted to hear everything that had happened during his patrol, if he had met pirates or encountered any other thrilling adventures.

But James had told her that he had a lot of work to do now and would see her when he was more at leisure. He hadn't even said what kind of work it was. Surely it couldn't be that important, could it? Anyway, even if she wasn't able to see James at the moment, she was still extremely happy to be on board a ship again.

888

Captain Parker was indeed a very kind man who had nothing against Elizabeth's presence on board and was even delighted with her intrest in his ship, gladly telling her everything she wanted to know, from the history of the figure head to the highest speed the vessel could manage.

Then, when Mr. Golding and Captain Parker set to work in the captain's cabin, Elizabeth sat beside them, eagerly looking at the various maps placed on the table, trying to understand the different markings.

She didn't want to bother the two men now, as she understood how important it was to determine on the right route so that the ship would reach its destination safely, but she would have dearly loved to understand the maps, to measure distances and to set sail to all the distant places.

Instead, she contented herself with listening carefully, learing as much as possible. Perhaps James would explain it to her sometime.

She let her gaze wander through the room, stopping at the sextant sitting on a shelf next to some books. She still remembered vividly how she had tried to use one once, on board the _Dauntless._

_**Flashback**_

_Eleven-year-old Elizabeth had observed the second lieutenant using the sextant countless times and was confident that sh__e had figured out how it worked. Now she decided she wanted to try it as well. _

_A few days later, her chance arrived. A lot of noise could be heard coming from one of the lower decks and a harried looking bosun appeard on the steps to the quarterdeck._

"_Lieutenant! There's a fight! You have to come quickly!"_

_The lieutenant left in a hurry, leaving the sextant he had used only minutes earlier behind.__ Elizabeth peered around, making sure nobody else was in the near vicinity, then grabbed the sextant and walked up to the railing._

_Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to focus on the horizon like she had seen the lieutenant do. But after only a few moments she sighed in frustration. She was too small, was not able to bring the instrument and the horizon to one line._

_Thinking quickly, she did the only logical thing: she climbed onto the railing. Revolving the small wheel on the side, she smiled in triumph. Now she could do it..._

_But suddenly, things happened terribly fast. She felt something – most likely a wave – hit the ship and it tilted slightly to the side. And with a piercing shriek Elizabeth fell off the railing and crashed into the sea. The wind was knocked out of her with the force of the impact, the water drawing her under and her dress preventing her from reaching the surface._

_Her arms flailed around and she started to panic. __Then, seemingly out of the blue, there were strong hands, holding her tight and dragging her upwards. She broke the surface and after drawing in several deep breaths, she turned her head to be met with a pair of frightened green eyes, belonging to first lieutenant James Norrington._

"_Miss Swann! Are you alright?"_

_Elizabeth could only nod mutely, letting him pull her to the ship's side where a rope had been lowered. The sailors hauled her up and as soon as her feet hit the deck she was enveloped in her father's arms._

"_Elizabeth! Thank God! You are alive!"_

_Looking over her shoulder he adressed the soaking lieutenant who had just climed over the railing himself._

"_Lieutenant Norrington, I do not know how to thank you. You saved my daughter's life. I will be forever in your debt."_

_The lieutenant shook his head, droplets of water splashing in every direction._

_  
"You do not have to thank me, Governor Swann. It was my duty. It is enough for me that Miss Swann his well."_

_Her father then regarded her questioningly._

"_What happened, Elizabeth? How did you fall into the water?"_

_Elizabeth blushed furiously, she had hoped they would forget about that in the commotion..._

"_Well... I ... I wanted to... I tried to... umm... use the sextant and ... well, it didn't work... so I thought... I thougth if I... climbed onto the railing..."_

_She trailed off, irrationally wondering how someone – namely her __father – could look extremely relieved and extremely angry at the same time._

"_What?__ You did what? What were you thinking? Have you been thinking at all? You have already done countless outlandish and dangerous things, but this tops them all! You will now go to your cabin and you are not to leave it unless I personally accompany you! At least for a week!"_

_Elizabeth's lower lip started to quiver and tears were pricking behind her eyes. But she would certainly not cry in front of all these sailors.__ With her head held high, she marched off towards her cabin, trailing water behind her and missing the sympathetic look Lieutenant Norrington was shooting her._

_**End Flashback**_

A hand on her shoulder brought Elizabeth out of her memories and she looked up into the smiling face of Captain Parker.

"I think we are boring you, Miss Swann. But we will be finished here shortly."

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently.

"No, captain. It is not boring at all. I find it all so interesting. I was just thinking about something."

He laughed good-humouredly and turned back to his maps. Elizabeth tried to concentrate again, it was interesting.

About ten minutes later the men stood up, now having determined upon the safest route, and Captain Parker locked the sea charts in his desk. He then saw them to the plank and waved them off, promising Elizabeth she would always be welcome on board the _Thousand Sunny_.

Back on the pier, Mr. Golding turned to her.

"I have to consult some documents in my office now, Miss Swann. Perhaps you should return home, otherwise your father might start to worry, don't you think?"

And he winked her. Elizabeth ducked her head and grinned sheepishly.

"If you say so... Anyway, thank you so much for letting me come along with you, Mr.Golding. I really had a lot of fun."

He smiled at her indulgently and after telling her again to go home, he left for his office.

888

But Elizabeth had other plans, she definitely did not want to go home yet, as it would only mean more embroidery. And her father's visitors would still be there anyway, so he couldn't have noticed her absence. That decided, Elizabeth made her way towards Port Royal's market. Although she had not taken any money with her, the market could still be a very exciting place in itself.

However, things were about to turn out quite differently...

Walking through the working district with big courts and high walls around the houses, Elizabeth suddenly heard a loud wail and a man cursing colourfully. She looked around in confusion, trying to locate the source of the dreadful noises, soon noticing the partially open gate.

Elizabeth crept towards it silently and peered through the gap, gasping in shock at what she saw. In the middle of the court stood a donkey, tethered to a big millstone it was obivously supposed to move in order to grind some corn. Next to it was a burly man with a whip, beating the poor animal brutally. The donkey, looking half-starved, tried to move the enormous stone, but could not manage it in its sorry state, causing the man to beat it even harder.

Seeing this and hearing the animal whine in pain, Elizabeth shook with rage and it took all of her willpower not to storm in there and tell the man in very certain terms what she thought about his methods... But she was aware that this would be very dangerous, as she was all alone and had a feeling that the man would have no scruples hitting her as well.

So she watched and waited, attempting to come up with a plan of rescue. But nothing came to her mind, there was no way she could confront the man and if she went away to get help and then returned, he would probably deny everything. So, what was she to do?

After about ten more minutes of torture the donkey-beater seemed to have enough and went into the house. And suddenly, things clicked for Elizabeth and she saw her chance.

Silently she opened the gate, tiptoed over to the donkey and began to unbind it from the millstone. Upon seeing her, the animal started whinnying quietly and she attempted to shush it.

"Shh! I'm trying to help you. You have to be quiet."

It seemed to work, as the donkey – she decided to call it Nero, after the little dog she had once owned – calmed down immediately. Fumbling with the thick rope while always casting fearful glances at the house, it took her some time to loose the knots, but finally Nero was free and holding the cord tightly, Elizabeth led him towards the gate.

"You're safe now, Nero. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. Let us get out of here."

They were almost outside, when she heard a shout behind her.

"THIEF!"

She whirled around, saw the man advancing, red-faced with fury and holding the whip – and she bolted.

She ran, not caring about the direction, just wanting to get away as fast as possible, rounding more corners than she could count in the desperate attempt to lose her pursuer, the donkey following her trustfully.

888

After some time Elizabeth stopped to catch her breath, now quite sure that he was not behind her anymore.

Then she started surveying her surroundings – and a new fear gripped her. Unconsciously she stepped closer to Nero, as if to seek protection.

Elizabeth was lost, she had absolutely no idea of where she was and by the looks of it, it was a part of town she would never be allowed to set foot in, not even with an escort.

The houses were run-down, shabby and grimy, with shuttered windows, spreading a downright hostile atmosphere. The gutter running along the side of the street gurgeld with a disgusting mixture of dirty water and waste, reeking horribly of foulness.

The women walking – almost parading – up and down the street looked very strange to Elizabeth with their brightly coloured dresses and the extremely plunging neckline, the heavy make-up in their faces and the ruby-red lips. She had never seen a woman dressed like this in her whole life. What were they doing?

A sign further down the street declared one house to be the "Drunken Whale" – obviously a bar of some sorts. Even from the distance Elizabeth could hear singing and shouting. She had only ever heard of places like this, James had mentioned them briefly in some of his stories, telling her that the worst fights could occur there. She shuddered.

But what scared her the most, caused ice-cold showers to run down her spine, were the looks some of the passing men were casting at her. Elizabeth could not exactly describe her feelings, but these men with their filthy and torn clothes, often missing teeth and crooked grins instilled an overwhelming sense of panic in her and she just had the urge to get away.

So she grapped Nero's rope tightly and started walking as fast as she could, without knowing which direction to take, constantly looking behind her to see if she was being followed and desperately trying not to be completely overwhelmed by a sense of helplessness.

Holding back tears, she looked over her shoulder again, not able to shake the feeling of being watched – and ran headfirst into something solid. She almost fell to the ground, if not for the hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Careful there, lassie."

It was a man's voice, but not unkind and quite smooth and Elizabeth looked up carefully to see whom she had almost bowled over...

She blinked, not quite believing what she was seeing. This had to be the single most strange person she had ever encountered. Dark, tangled dreadlocks with various ... things braided into it, some kind of red scarf tied around the head, a frazzled white shirt under a vest, a red-and-white striped sash, a pistol and sword and – was that a chicken foot dangling from his belt?

Elizabeth knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help herself. Who or what was that man? Finally her brain caught up with her again.

"I am sorry, sir. I did not watch where I was going."

Dark brown, kohl-rimmed eyes regarded her curiously.

" 's no problem, lass. But what's a little miss like you doin' in this 'ere part o' town?"

While he was talking, she could glimpse something glittering like gold in his mouth... and a daring thought entered her head. Was he perhaps...?

Elizabeth gave herself a mental slap, she did not have the time to contemplate that possiblity now. What should she tell the man? She did not want to appear vulnerable, it could be dangerous to let him – a complete stranger – know that she was all alone here.

On the other hand she somehow had a feeling that she could trust him, that he could help her. She didn't know how or why, but he seemed to be different than the other people she had seen so far and who had frightened her so... Elizabeth decided to go with her intuition.

"I ... I am lost. I have no idea where I am."

Now his gaze became sympathetic, then turned briefly to the donkey standing quietly by her side.

"I see... Well missy, you've picked quite the bad place to get lost in with your pet. Not many nice folks around 'ere..."

He hestiated for a short moment, rubbing his jaw as if trying to reach a decision.

"Well, where d'you wanna go? I'll be the gentleman an' take you."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She had been right, he was kind.

"To the market, please."

It was not her first idea of where she wanted to go, but if he really was what she thought he was... well, now that she was safer, she intended to find out about that. He just nodded and started walking, beckoning her to follow with his ringed hand. Elizabeth patted Nero's head gently, whispering to him that everything would be alright now.

After some time of silence Elizabeth decided to strike up a conversation, as her curiosity was slowly but steadily mounting.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann."

She looked at him expectantly and he gave her a small half-smile.

"Name's Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in excitement, that seemed to confirm her suspicions and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Are... are you a pirate?"

He threw her a calculating glance.

"Why d'you wanna know?"

"Because I've always wanted to meet a pirate."

The captain was silent for a while and when he spoke again his voice sounded somewhat incredulous.

"That's a first for me. Normally people run away or wanna hang me."

Elizabeth's eyes shone with anticipation, her dream was really coming true, and Jack felt his heart melt just a little bit. It had been a long time since anyone had been that interested in him without wanting money for it...

"So you are a pirate! I knew it! Do you have a ship? Do you have a talking parrot? Do you have a map with an x-marked spot where you buried your treasure? And did someone really try to hang you?"

Jack had to laugh at this barrage of questions.

"You've read too many books, lassie. I've got no parrot, 'cause them damn beats always wanna steal my beads, bloody thiefs. An' even if I had a treasure, which I don't, I'd not be tellin' you. But I've escaped the noose several times. Lots of people out there rememberin' the day that they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth wanted to hear more about that, it sounded like he had met so many adventures, but something was odd. He had omitted one question completely...

"What about a ship. You say you are a captain, so you must own a ship."

His face hardened and a look of rage and pain flew over his features. Elizabeth almost stopped in surprise, she had obviously said something terribly wrong. Still, he answered her.

"I had a ship. The Black Pearl. Most beautiful ship on the seven seas. Then he took her from me, that bastard, that pockmarked son of a Tortugan whore who called himself my first mate. Plotted a mutiny an' succeeded. Marooned me on a little spit of an island, left me to die. I was devastated when I finally got off, was drunk for two weeks straight, didn't know what to do with me life anymore..."

Jack trailed off, clenching his fists in barely controlled fury at Barbossa, at the same time experiencing this profound sense of sadness again. He wondered why he was telling this child more than almost anyone of his acquaintance knew about him.

Suddenly he felt a small hand grab his.

"I'm really sorry, Captain Sparrow. That must have been terrible for you. But I'm sure you will get your ship back if you just try hard enough."

Elizabeth somehow liked this strange-looking pirate, he was so nice to her and she couldn't understand how anyone could do something so extremely base to him. If she, who had known him for barely half an hour, could perceive how much he loved his Black Pearl, anyone else surely could as well. She had always thought that mutinies only happened to bad and cruel captains and she was sure he was neither.

Jack meanwhile felt oddly comforted by her compassionate gaze, her simple words and her hand in his. She had sounded so completely confident in her assurance that it gave him new strength and hope. He had come to Port Royal on a whim, having no destination in mind, just meandering from port to port, as he had done for some time now. Never had he expected to meet such an interesting personality as this young girl here.

"P'rhaps you're right, lass. I'll just hafta keep lookin' for her. Me Pearl will come back to me."

Elizabeth was glad that he seemed to feel better again, but at the same time thought it might be better to change the topic now.

"So, who wanted to hang you, and why?"

He smiled the smile she was beginning to associate with him, showing his golden teeth.

"Remember Lizzie, pirate. People tend to want to hang pirates."

Elizabeth started a bit at this foreign use of her name, no one had ever called her "Lizzie" before, and she immediately liked it. And of course she knew that pirates were generally hanged when they were caught, but she was fishing for some stories. He must have seen so much!

"But what are some of the things you have done? Did you rob other ships, gold galleons from Portugal perhaps? Or did you abduct a princess from a far away country? Please captain, tell me something!"

Jack found her eagerness very endearing and decided to humour her.

"I told you you've read too many books, lass. I don' go 'round kidnappin' ladies. D'you know the kind o' trouble they cause? And the gold galleons, as you call 'em ... too heavily armed most o' the time. But... now that you ask me... there was this one time... See, we – tha's me crew an' the Pearl – we were dockin' in Cartagena. Pearl needed repairs after a storm. Now, this giant ship comes into port, least 150 cannons, 400 men, Spanish colours. Was screamin' gold transport.

"Me, I was interested an' walked over t'it. Then two o' the officers pass me an' I hear 'em sayin' that they be needin' a doctor for the captain. An' I think to meself 'You can't pass up that chance Jack.' So I go back to the Pearl, talk to the crew an' then dress up in me finest. I return to the _Esperanza_ – that was the ship's name – an' told 'em I was the doctor for the captain."

Elizabeth listened to him with rapt attention. This were the things she had been hoping for: far away places, cunning pirates and great treasures.

"Did they believe you?"

He looked at her affronted.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lass. 'Course they believed me. Anyway, I told the captain he was ill, gravely ill. Said everyone has to leave the ship or they get infected. In the night, me crew comes over to the ship an' we take everything, the gold, the jewels, even the rings from the captain's fingers. Next morning, we're already out at sea and they never knew what happened to 'em."

Elizabeth stared at him in awe for awhile. Plundering a ship like that... it was really clever. But soon, doubts started to settle in. It was a grand feat to be sure – if it was true. James had taught her a lot about how Royal Navy ships or merchant vessels operated and as she didn't think that the Spanish were so very different, she had problems believing that 400 men would simply leave a ship loaded with such an enormous treasure without any guards, illness or not.

But she didn't want to say anything, the story had been great and he was so nice to her...

Suddenly the captain stopped and pointed towards the end of the alley they had just entered.

"Look there, Lizzie. There's the market. An' I'll be goin' now. Don't wanna have too many people seein' me."

Sure enough Elizabeth could now hear the typical market noises, vendors praising their goods, loud bargaining and the occasional cuss and could see women with shopping baskets passing by – and a huge wave of relief swept over her.

"Thank you so much, Captain Sparrow! I don't know what I would have done without you."

He looked away and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"It was no problem at all, Lizzie. An' you can call me Jack. Now go an' take care not to get lost again. Best go home straigt away, you hear me?"

Elizabeth nodded, but Jack could tell it was not very sincere.

"Thanks again, Jack. And I wish you all the luck in the world for finding your Black Pearl."

She wanted to hug him, but didn't really dare to, so she gave him her biggest smile and then started walking towards the market place, Nero in tow who was beginning to become a bit restless. Probably because of the noise, she thought. At the end of the street she turned around to wave a final goodbye – but Jack was gone.

888

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, contemplating what to do now. She couldn't go home – how should she explain Nero to her father? She scolded herself for not thinking things through. The animal was her responsibility now and she didn't have the tiniest idea what to do with it.

After a brief debate with herself she finally decided to turn to the one person she had wished by her side since ending up in that frightful place. And almost of their own accord her feet walked the familiar way towards the fort.

Arriving there she carefully sized up the guard at the gate, wondering if he would let her in. She knew him from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember his name. His eyes were switching from her to the donkey with curiosity and she felt a bit uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Perhaps James had an immensely important task to fulfil? She didn't mean to disturb or bother him, but ... she so wanted to see him!

So she plucked up her courage and approached the sentry.

"Excuse me, sir. Could I perhaps... Is it possible... Is Lieutenant Norring there? I... I would like to talk to him."

The man was now grinning kindly at her.

"The lieutenant is in, Miss Swann. I will go and inquire if he is not too busy at the moment and then send him to you. Just wait here for a moment."

He disappeared into the fort and Elizabeth stood by the gate, waiting, sometimes pacing up and down a few steps, watching Nero as he placidly munched on some grass. She wondered whether she should tell James about her encounter with Jack. On the one hand she knew very well what he thought about pirates and he would most likely be less than pleased. Perhaps he would even start looking for Jack and she definitely didn't want that. On the other hand ... well, he was her best friend and she didn't want to keep any secrets from him... It was really a dilemma!

Finally she heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

Seeing James with a questioning look on his face and worry in his eyes, everything suddenly came crashing down on her. The cruel donkey-beater, running away, the strange women, the scary men, her fear, her panic...

Tears started welling up in Elizabeth's eyes and she flung herself into his arms, clinging to him and sobbing into his chest.

James was completely taken by surprise, he had been perplexed when Mr. Mullroy had told him Miss Swann was there to see him, but he had certainly not expected something like that.

For a moment he was not sure what to do and just stood there with his arms loosely draped around her – weeping women were definitely not his forte – but then he embraced her tighter (propriety be damned for now) and tried to calm the crying girl.

"Shh! It's alright. I am here, Elizabeth. Tell me what's wrong."

However, for some time she could only talk in incoherent fragments.

"... he was beating it ... and I was so afraid ... and the women looked so odd ... and I was really so scared, James ..."

He did not understand a word of what she was saying, but something had obviously upset her greatly and he wanted to know what in order to help her. He almost couldn't bear seeing her like this, nearly hysterical and so vulnerable, but all he could do was rubbing soothing circles on her back, whisper comforting words and wait. And he really puzzled where that donkey came from...

Elizabeth's tears slowly subsided. She felt safe and protected now, the fear that had all but suffocated her receded and she felt as if nothing could harm her while being here with James. After a few more moments filled with quiet sniffles, she wiped her cheeks and looked up at him. When he smiled at her, the to her familiar warmth entered his eyes and she got the feeling that everything would really be alright.

"Can you now tell me what happened, Elizabeth?"

She nodded and he led her over to a small wall near the gate where they could sit down. Swinging her legs, she started telling him everything. How boring the embroidery had been, how she had been at the harbour with Mr. Golding, about the rescue of Nero, her flight, the strange people and the frightening plance and at last about the pirate.

James listened to her with ever growing horror. He could very well imagine which part of town it was that she had ended up in and just the thought let his blood run cold. The things that could have happened to her there... No, he didn't even want to think about it, it made him sick. So he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You stole a donkey?"

He was graced with a look of indignation.

"His name is Nero and I didn't steal him. I rescued him. Just look at the poor dear. I had to do something."

James had to restrain a smile. Despite everything that had occured, this was so typical of her: "rescuing" a donkey and naming it after an insane Roman emperor.

"I understand that you felt that way. But the fact remains that you took something which does not belong to you. You know that you cannot simply do something like that, Elizabeth."

She realised he was somehow right, but it was so unjust and she was becoming frustrated. Fresh tears sprung up in her eyes.

"Of course I know. But I couldn't leave him there. That brute surely would have killed him. I had to take Nero away."

James took out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Please don't cry, Elizabeth. I do really understand you. But what did you plan on doing with it now?"

She wiped at her eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't know. I didn't think about that at the time. I just acted. That's... that's why I am here now. I hoped you would... help me?"

James shook his head.

"What do you want me to do? I cannot hide it at the fort. And I definitely cannot be your accomplice in a theft."

Elizabeth's heart fell, he had really been her only chance. Who else could she go to? She felt desperation well up in her and looked over at the poor unsuspecting Nero. She couldn't just leave him somewhere, hoping that someone decent would find him. He was her responsibility now and she wanted him in good hands if she couldn't take care of him herself...

James meanwhile was in a serious predicament. On the one hand there was his duty. He was bound by the law and could not just turn a blind eye on a crime. On the other hand there was his inherent sense of justice and his affection for the girl beside him, telling him he had to help her. So he was turning every feasible possibility over and over in his head, trying to find a solution...

He hadn't said a word for at least five minutes, had just looked out over the sea as if in deep thoughts, and Elizabeth was just about to give up and leave when he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me. And take the donkey as well."

Elizabeth hopped down from the wall and walked over to Nero, patting his necking and whispering to him.

"We are going with James now, you know. I hope he has an idea what to do. He'll help you, you'll see."

Then she gripped his rope and returned to James' side, taking his offered hand and regarding him curiously.

"Where are we going?"

He just smiled at her enigmatically.

"Do you trust me?"

Elizabeth frowned, wondering why he was asking such a strange question, given the current situation. But she didn't have to think about the answer.

"Of course, I trust you very much, James. You're my best friend."

James only nodded and continued leading her to an unknown destination.

"Then wait and see."

They walked in silence for several minutes, Elizabeth trying to figure out where he wanted to take her. She didn't think it would be home, James wouldn't do that to her, but nothing else came to her mind. What if he was really taking her back to her father? She would be in such deep trouble... James voice then intruded on her rather gloomy thoughts.

"So, do you want to tell me a bit more about that pirate?"

Elizabeth started fidgeting with her dress. She didn't want James to pursue Jack, it would be a bad way of repaying him for his help, but she also somehow wanted to talk about it.

"What ... what do you want to know?"

James could feel her uneasiness and did truly not mean to cause her distress, but if there was a pirate in Port Royal, it was his duty to find out as much as he could about him and then decide on an appropriate course of action...

"Tell me what you thought about him. You say he was ... nice?"

He sounded so dubious and Elizabeth thought it might be hard for him to wrap his mind around the idea of a likeable pirate.

"Yes, he was very kind, showing me the way. I don't quite know what to think. He was a bit ... unusual, perhaps. Not what I expected a pirate to be like. He was talking funnily and always waving his his hands around. And I think the story he told me was very, very exaggerated."

Elizabeth hoped she could convince James that Jack was not dangerous.

"What story do you mean?"

Elizabeth now bit her tongue. Perhaps it had not been so clever to mention something about Jack robbing a ship... even if she doubted whether it was true. Now she had to tell him.

"Well... he told me how he and his crew managed to steal a treasure from a Spanish ship in Cartagena. A very cunning plan, something about pretending to be a doctor and getting all the men off the ship, but as I said, to me it sounded quite unbelievable."

James nearly stopped in surprise. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly...

"Cartagena, you say? Some years back?"

"Yes, why?"

Then, something completely unexpected happened. Instead of answering her, James threw back his head and started laughing. He couldn't stop for several moments, holding his sides and Elizabeth stood beside him, confused, wondering whether she had missed some important detail. Finally he calmed enough to speak again and resume walking.

"I've heard that story before, Elizabeth. And he really claimed to have stolen the whole cargo?"

Elizabeth could only nod, she still didn't see what was so funny. James shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Unbelievable... Well, there was a ship with a large treasure on board in Cartagena some years ago. And it was also Spanish. But that is about all the truth there is to his story. The ship blew up one night, it was the powder magazine. The gold they had loaded sank to the ground and when they had doused the fire and dived down to retrieve it the next day, a few pieces were missing. They thought that they had been scattered by the explosion and stopped searching for them after a while. It was really not that much. Now, it is possible that this ... Jack Sparrow ... saw the ship blow up and managed to grab those few trinkets in the commotion. He certainly never got on board the ship, much less through any 'cunning plan'."

First, Elizabeth stared at James in open-mouthed amazement, then she couldn't help letting out a little whoop of triumph.

"I knew it! I knew that 400 men would not just leave such a valuable ship!"

Now it was James' turn to be amazed.

"He told you that? That is more than exaggerated, that is completely delusional."

He meant to say more, but they had reached their destination.

"Elizabeth, we are there."

Too wrapped up in the 'real story' of the _Esperanza_ and the conversation about Jack, she hadn't paid attention where they were going. Looking up, she now recognized the sign of the blacksmith's and turned to James, puzzled.

"What are we doing here? Will Turner is the apprentice here, isn't he?"

"So you remember him?"

Of course she remembered him. There had been a lot of excitement on the _Dauntless_ after she had sighted him in the water. That had been two years ago now and she had only seen him once or twice during that time. He always seemed to be a bit shy around her... She also remembered clearly the medallion lying hidden under the false bottom of her desk drawer – the only thing she had never told James about.

"Sure, I do. But still, what are we doing here?"

James walked up to the door and knocked.

"You will see."

The answer was less than satisfying, but Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't get anything more out of James when he was like that.

The door opened and there was Mr. Brown – if she remembered his name correctly – swaying a bit on the spot, bottle still in hand. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn't instantly comprehend whom he was seeing before him.

"G'day, lieutenant. Wha' can I do fer ya?"

James regarded the man with mild disapproval and Elizabeth tried to breathe through her mouth. The smell was quite overwhelming.

"Mr. Brown, I am here on behalf of Miss Swann. She has been presented with this animal as a gift, but is unable to maintain it. I know that you have to work hard in your profession and thus thought the donkey might be of help to you."

Mr. Brown rubbed his chin and stared at Nero blearily, obviously trying to process what James had said, then he nodded slowly.

"Tha's mightly kind o' you, sir, thinkin' o' me."

He half-turned and shouted into the smithy.

"Will! C'mere!"

Elizabeth heard footsteps approaching and the next moment William Turner appeared in the doorway, sweaty and with soot-stained hands. Seeing the lieutenant, he only halted a bit in surprise, but when he noticed Elizabeth standing slightly behind James, he reacted rather peculiarly – at least in her opinion. First he stared at her, as if he had never seen her before, then he blushed and looked to the ground, attempting to wipe his hands on his trousers and finally he deliberately avoided her eyes and focused on Mr. Brown.

"Look 'ere Will. The lieutnant 'as given us tha' donkey there. Ya take it inside an' give it sumthin' ter eat, you 'ear me?"

Will seemed to be baffled by this development, but stepped forward nonetheless, holding out his hand shyly towards Elizabeth who still held the rope.

"His name is Nero. Please be kind to him."

Will nodded and she handed the rope over to him, still rather stunned at what had happened so quickly now, and watched him leading Nero into the smithy, wondering why he was behaving in so weird a manner around her. Why should a boy be shy around a girl three years his junior? She simply didn't understand it. Perhaps she should ask James about it sometime... For the moment she decided to be happy that her problem was seemingly solved all of a sudden and turned her attention back to James. He was talking to Mr. Brown again.

"I trust you will treat the animal well, Mr. Brown."

It was not a question, it was not even a request, it was a command, promising consequences should it not be obeyed. Mr Brown's eyes widened a bit and he nodded vigorously.

"O' course, sir. Not ter worry. 'm treatin' every animal wiv utmos' care."

James pinned him a bit longer with his piercing gaze.

"Very well, then. That was all. Good day to you, Mr. Brown."

"G'day ter ya as well, sir. An' ter ya, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth could see him breathe a sigh of relief as he closed the door, then hurried to catch up to James who had started walking away already. She looked back once and James proved once again how well he could read her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. He may be a drunkard, but he is not a bad man. The donkey – excuse me, Nero – will be fine there."

Elizabeth had to consent to that. She was sure Nero had nice home now, if not Mr. Brown, then Will would take good care of him. She felt so much better now, all thanks to James. She never would have thought of Mr. Brown – and he had lied for her! Now she could finally go home, the day had really been more than exciting.

But James was not taking the way towards her house ... it was not even the direction back to the fort.

"James, where are we going? I should return home."

"Not yet. First we visit the man you stole the donkey from."

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. Surely her ears had played a trick on her. He couldn't be serious ... could he?

"What? James, I can't go back there. He saw me. He will ... he will ... I don't know what he will do, but... No James!"

But he just took her hand again and led her onwards.

"He will do nothing, Elizabeth. You forget that I will be there with you. You have to understand that we cannot pretend it did not happen. It is still a theft by law. But don't think about it now. Tell me more about Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth was feeling anything but comfortable with the prospect of seeing that man again, but she resolved to trust James with this as well. And talking about Jack would take her mind off of where they were headed.

"You know, I felt really sorry for him. He told me his crew mutinied and he lost his ship. He sounded so sad, he must have loved his Black Pearl very much."

James' ears perked up at that.

"The Black Pearl, you say? It was his ship?"

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, why?"

His gaze turned thoughtful, as if she had delivered him an important piece of information.

"There are legends about this ship. It is said to brutally raid ports, never leaving any survivours, especially around the waters of South America. A ship crewed by the damned. I always disregarded it as a myth, a typical cock-and-bull story. But if this Jack Sparrow claims to have been its captain... He was sincere? Did you believe him?"

"Yes, yes I did. He was very sincere. He couldn't have feigned this sadness and longing. He said it was his first mate who was the leader of the mutiny. Must have been a terrible man. Poor Jack."

Elizabeth had now given him much to think about and he also felt now able to decide what to do about Elizabeth's new friend. From everything she had told him, James judged the pirate to be harmless, slighty mad even, so he would not go searching for him. Of course, another point in Sparrow's favour was that he had been of great help to Elizabeth. Yes, in the whole it would be alright not to pursue this pirate, as he hadn't commited any crime in Port Royal and Elizabeth was safe and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Elizabeth meanwhile was growing more and more nervous and afraid with each step they took. What would the man do? Would he demand her being thrown into prison? What did James want to achieve by going to him? She found no answer to any of these questions, she could only trust James and hope that everything would turn out well...

They finally arrived in the street she had left in such a hurry not so long ago and Elizabeth hesitatingly pointed out the house to James. He just nodded and marched up to the now closed gate, she in tow and trying to hide behind him. He knocked sharply and after at least a minute, in which Elizabeth wished that no one were at home, heavy footsteps could be heard.

The gate opened and there the man stood, looking ready to shout at anyone who dared intrude on him. Seeing James, he deflated a bit, the uniform and James' rigid posture seeming to subdue him.

"What?"

James wasn't fazed on bit by the loud voice and the rude tone and Elizabeth admired him for it.

"Mr...?"

"Owen", he supplied grudgingly.

"Mr. Owen. I am Lieutenant James Norrington. I found this young girl with something that supposedly belonged to you."

Only then did Mr. Owen notice Elizabeth behind James and immediately his face turned purple, his eyes bulging.

"That wretched little thief! That harlot! Ran away with my donkey! You..."

And he made as if to lunge past James and straight at her. Elizabeth shrank back in terror. But James' sharp, commanding voice cut through the air.

"Stop right there! I will neither condone such language nor such actions. I brought her here so that the situation is solved according to the law and I will not allow you to threaten her in any way, shape or form. Do I make myself clear?"

With the hand on the hilt of his sword and the piercing and unyielding expression in his cold green eyes James presented a truly fearsome figure and Mr. Owen retreated, thoroughly cowed.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, you see, she stole my donkey. It was very precious to me."

Elizabeth bristled at that and James tightened the hold on his sword imperceptibly. Precious indeed...

"I am aware of what she did, Mr. Owen, and it is the reason why I am here. I found the girl with said donkey in tow, but before I was able to apprehend them, the animal ran away from her. It was impossible to recover it. The girl is here to offer her apologies for the deed."

And he took Elizabeth's shoulder, pulling her in front of him so that she was facing Mr. Owen. Elizabeth did definitely not want to apologise to that man, but James was insistent, prodding her slightly in the back. So she looked to the ground in feigned abashment.

"I'm really sorry for stealing your donkey..."  
"... so late", she added under her breath.

Mr. Owen regarded her with undisguised animosity and Elizabeth was sure he would have hit her, had not the imposing figure of James been standing behind her.

"That's all well and nice, Lieutenant Norrington. But my donkey's gone and that'll cause me great losses."

Elizabeth now took a place next to James, wanting to be as far away from that man as possible, but still listening curiously to the conversation. Where was James headed with it?

"I understand that and I intend to make amends to you, Mr. Owen. If you tell me the price of your animal, I will fully reimburse it."

At the word 'reimburse' Mr. Owen's face took on a greedy expression and Elizabeth had to smother a gasp of grateful surprise. He really wanted to pay for it, so that she would not have to fear some kind of retribution.

"Then it is of course a different matter. Should've known you're a man of honour. It was a very good donkey, sturdy, could work hard. I will have to find an adequate replacement. That will be ... I think 30 pounds should do it."

"Very well."

Elizabeth almost forgot to breathe. Who did he think he was, demanding such an outrageously high sum for a donkey? But James didn't even flinch, he just took out a small bag and handed the money to Mr. Owen.

"I trust that will be all, Mr. Owen. We shall then leave you to your work."

The man hastily stowed the money away, as if afraid James would take it away again.

"Of course, sir. Everything perfectly alright again. I mean, we know how children are. They do stupid things all the time. No lasting harm done. Well, a good day to you, Lieutenant Norrington."

And without sparing Elizabeth another glance he closed the gate.

888

Walking next to James again, Elizabeth didn't know whether to be relieved, angry or ashamed. Everything was over now, but that man ... his behaviour had been intolerable. And when she thought about the money...

"James, he demanded way too much. Why did you pay it without arguing?"

James just smiled a little.

"You know, sometimes you have to relent to get what you want. I didn't argue so that he would be peaceful and would not somehow approach you, should you ever meet him again."

Elizabeth blushed in shame.

"You did it for me?"

James laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"For whom else, silly?"

Of course she had known he must have done it for her, but to hear him say it out loud was something completely different. And it made the whole money issue even worse. If he had done it because it was necessary in the course of the law... but like this...

"But it is so much money!"

She sighed dejectedly.

"You know what? We will tell my father and he can give it back to you. I mean, he will be very angry with me, but..."

James interrupted her.

"No, Elizabeth. It is alright. I can understand why you took the donkey. It was not right per se, but I do not want you to get punished. So we do not tell your father. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Elizabeth tried to protest, but James wouldn't let her.

"Don't worry about the money. It is really fine. And now let's get you home, it has been a trying day for you."

Elizabeth yawned, only then realising how tired she was. Sure, she loved adventures and excitement, but today had been a bit too much at once.

The way to the governor's mansion was mostly completed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and when they finally reached the house, Elizabeth trudged up the steps, just wanting her bed.

The door was opened by a harried looking Estrella, the governor hard on her heels.

"Miss Elizabeth! There you are! We..."

But she didn't get any further, as Elizabeth's father pushed past her rather unceremoniously and first embraced his daughter tightly, then looked at her sternly.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you. You cannot just leave the house like that, young lady!"

Only then did he notice James standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lieutenant Norrington! Did you find her?"

James ascended the stairs and bowed in greeting.

"Governor Swann. Yes, I met Miss Swann at the market and spent some time with her there, as she was afraid she would have to return to her embroidery once at home. I am sorry if it caused you distress."

The governor nodded, then adressed his daughter again.

"So you have been at the market the whole time, Elizabeth?"

She had to think quickly now so that she wouldn't slip about anything regarding Nero.

"No... First I have been at the harbour, with Mr. Golding. Then... I went to the market where I encountered Lieutenant Norrington. He was so kind to accompany me and I forgot the time. I am sorry."

It sounded flimsy to her own ears, but fortunately her father seemed to believe her.

"Well, then I thank you very much for keeping my daughter safe and bringing her back home, Lieutenant Norrington."

"It has been my pleasure, governor."

Elizabeth thought the worst was over now, but her father was obviously of a different opinion as he regarded her sternly again.

"What you did was still not acceptable, Elizabeth. You will now go to bed directly and you will not leave the house for the next week. You have to learn that you cannot always act after your own head."

Elizabeth's face fell. She should have know she would be punished for leaving without telling anyone.

"Can I say goodbye to Lieutenant Norrington? Please?"

Her father hesitated for a moment, then returned into the house, leaving the door open. Elizabeth turned to James, smiled at him and then impulsively threw her arms around him. Normally she always managed to unbalance him by doing something like this, but now he just hugged her back.

"Thank you, James! For everything! I don't know what I would do without you, you are always helping me out."

"That's what friends are for, Elizabeth. I am sure you would do the same for me."

Elizabeth could hear the smile in his voice and had to start laughing.

"Sure! Next time you steal a random animal, you just come to me and I will figure something out!"

Stepping back from him, she suddenly turned serious again, thinking about the week ahead of her and she looked up into his gentle green eyes pleadingly.

"Will you come visit me next week, James? Tell me something about the patrol you were on? Otherwise I will die of boredom, cooped up in the house all the time."

James ran his hand over her arm in consolation.

"You will manage. But I shall see that I get some free time to visit you. And I am sure you will find some occupation."

With a twinkle in his eyes he added, "There is always the embroidery frame."

Elizabeth mock scowled at him.

"Thanks. That was very helpful. I would rather burn the stupid thing than to use it ever again."

"Yes, you do that and it will be two weeks in the house. But you should go inside now. You look very tired."

Elizabeth then yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"I am. Well James, thank you again and I will count on you to come."

He smiled again and then left, returning to the fort where a lot of work still awaited him, wondering how Elizabeth always managed to involve him in her adventures and mischievousness. Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite. His life would be very boring and monotonous without her...

888

Elizabeth went to her room directly and almost fell into her bed, so exhausted was she. She barely got out of her dress and when she was finally laying under the covers, relaxing all her muscles, she let the whole day pass by again.

Only then was she realising how much James had really done for her. He had lied thrice, something she knew he detested, once to her father whom he respected very much. He had paid an enormous sum of money to prevent her from getting into big trouble – which would have been entirely self-inflicted. And he had abandoned his work that surely had been important just because she had come running to the fort, wanting to see him.

Elizabeth marveled again that someone like him, a dignified officer of His Majesty's Navy, was willing to spend time with her, a young, somewhat impudent girl, treating her like an equal, taking her seriously and really listening to her. She liked him all the more for it.

She had definitely not imagined it two years ago, when she met him for the first time, but James was the best friend she could ever have wished for. She trusted him more than anyone else because she felt he was the only person who truly understood her.

Elizabeth was so glad to have him in her life and she hoped that nothing would ever change in their friendship.

**THE END**

* * *

Finally! It took me forever to get it into the computer, I had it all handwritten. And I'm still wondering how Jack managed to weasel his way into the story... It wasn't planned at all.. 

Jack: You jus' can't resist me, luv.

Me: Of course I can. You just took me by surprise.

Jack: You keep tellin' yourself that, luv.

Me: I will. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Jack: Aye, do tha'. She's unbearable when she doesn' get reviews and who knows wha' she'll do to me then.

Me: Yes, listen to the captain. You know you want to. Till next time!


End file.
